Figure09
by WFdarkness
Summary: Une song-fic sur Figure.09 de Linkin Park avec pour sujet central Severus Rogue.


Figure.09

Disclamer : Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling et Figure.09 est une chanson du groupe Linkin Park. Je ne suis qu'une auteure amateur qui a voulu réunir ces deux chefs-d'œuvre qui vont si bien ensemble, de mon avis.

**Nothing ever stops all these thoughts**  
_Rien n'arrête jamais toutes ces pensées_

**And the pain attached to them**  
_Et la douleur qui y est rattachée_

**Sometimes I wonder why this is happening**  
_Parfois je me demande pourquoi cela arrive_

**It's like nothing I can do**  
_C'est comme si rien de ce que je puisse faire_

**Will distract me when**  
_Ne me détournera quand_

**I think of how I shot myself in the back again**  
_Je pense à la façon dont je m'étais tiré dessus à nouveau_

C'était un jour sombre. Enfin, le soleil éclairait le parc de Poudlard, et la plupart des élèves se trouvait à l'extérieur, à profiter du soleil qui daignait enfin se montrer après un hiver rude. Mais pour Severus Rogue, il s'agissait d'un jour sombre. Ses jours étaient devenus fades depuis que le seul être qu'il aimait était mort. Plus aucun espoir, juste une monotone existence, qu'il continuait de mener pour elle. Car, même si elle était morte, il se devait de continuer à vivre, pour elle, pour pouvoir continuer à chérir son souvenir. Et surtout, car il ne méritait pas de mourir pour s'ôter le fardeau de la culpabilité de ses épaules.

Et puis, lorsque leur enfant était arrivé dans son école, ses jours étaient devenus irrémédiablement sombres. Chaque jour, il devait affronter le visage de son fils. Son fils à lui. Pas le sien, non. Celui qu'elle avait eu avec un autre homme, pendant que lui se languissait d'elle. Cet enfant lui rappelait sans arrêt James. Et cela lui était insupportable.

**'Cause from the infinite words I could say**  
_Car avec toute l'infinité des mots que je pourrais dire_

**I put all the pain you gave to me on display**  
_J'affichais toute la douleur que tu m'as donnée_

**But didn't realize instead of setting it free**  
_Mais je ne réalisais pas qu'au lieu de la libérer_

**I took what I hated anf made it a part of me**  
_Je prenais ce que je détestais et en faisait une partie de moi_

Il se souvient encore de ce jour. Il ne l'oubliera jamais. Cela s'est gravé dans sa mémoire avec un fer chauffé à blanc. Dix siècles ne suffiraient pas pour qu'il se pardonne. Il l'avait vu la veille parler avec cette bande d'idiots. Ces Maraudeurs, comme ils aimaient se surnommer. Il voyait bien qu'avec le temps, elle se rapprochait d'eux. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. Mais lui, il le réalisait. Douloureusement. Il perdait petit à petit son amie – sa seule amie – au profit des quatre autres. Cela le remplissait de rage. Il n'avait pas conscience que s'il allait perdre Lily, ce serait uniquement de sa faute à lui. Alors, lorsqu'elle l'avait défendue, il n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue. Il pensait qu'en l'éloignant de lui une bonne fois pour toute, il cesserait de souffrir tout doucement. C'était comme arracher un pansement : il souffrait beaucoup d'une fois, puis il était tranquille.

Grossière erreur.

Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'en faisant cela, il souffrirait encore plus. Mais il n'y avait plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Lorsqu'il voulut lui demander le pardon, il ne l'obtint pas. Ce fut la fin de leur amitié. À présent, il n'avait plus d'autres choix que d'accepter de s'être arraché l'être qu'il aimait. C'était le premier pas vers sa descente aux Enfers.

**Never goes away**  
_Ne part jamais_

**Never goes away**  
_Ne part jamais_

Comme il aurait aimé qu'elle ne parte pas, qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait formulé cette supplique dans sa tête, sans jamais oser la prononcer à voix haute.

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_

**And now**  
_Et maintenant_

**You've become a part of me**  
_Tu es devenu une partie de moi_

**You'll always be right here**  
_Tu seras toujours là_

**You've become a part of me**  
_Tu es devenu une partie de moi_

**You'll always be my fear**  
_Tu seras toujours ma crainte_

**I can't separate**  
_Je ne peux pas me séparer_

**Myself from what I've done**  
_De ce que j'ai fait_

**(I've) given up a part of me**  
_(J'ai) abandonné une partie de moi_

**I've let myself become you**  
_Je me suis laissé devenir toi_

Chaque jour, il est hanté par son souvenir. Elle sera toujours ancrée en lui. Elle a joué un rôle primordial dans son avenir, même si elle n'y figure pas. Elle est devenue sa faiblesse. Son fils est devenu sa faiblesse car, même si c'est l'enfant de James Potter, c'est également son enfant à elle. Et, chaque fois qu'il croise son regard, il la revoit, vivant toujours à travers lui. Alors il le protège. Il offre à Harry la protection qu'il n'a pas pu lui offrir à elle.

**Hearing your name**  
_En entendant ton nom_

**The memories come back again**  
_Les souvenirs reviennent à nouveau_

**I remember when it started happening**  
_Je me rappelle quand cela a commencé_

**I'd see you in every thought I had and them**  
_Je te voyais dans chacune de mes pensées et_

**The thoughts slowly founf words**  
_Celles-ci lentement trouvaient les mots_

**Attached to them**  
_Rattachés à elles_

Lorsque le gamin entré dans sa tête, il n'a pas pu se contrôler. Il se souvient encore de cette expression – le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressentait – alors qu'il apprenait que son père n'avait pas toujours été le héros qu'il connaissait. Mais Severus n'a pas pu profiter du désespoir du gamin. Il était trop enfermé dans les souvenirs qu'il avait fait remonter à la surface.

**And I knew as they escaped away**  
_Et je savais tandis qu'elles s'échappaient au loin_

**I was committing myself to them**  
_Que je m'engageais avec elle_

**And every day I regret saying those things**  
_Et que chaque jour je regrette d'avoir dit ces choses_

**'Cause now I see that**  
_Car maintenant je vois que_

**I took what I hated and made it a part of me**  
_J'ai pris ce que je détestais et en ai fait une partie de moi_

Il est devenu un Mangemort lorsqu'il l'a traité de Sang-de-bourbe. Il n'avait jamais cru en la supériorité du sang, mais il s'en était servi comme excuse pour l'éloigner de lui ce jour-là. Et cela avait continué. Jusqu'à ce qu'il adhère aux idéaux de ce fou furieux sans vraiment y croire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la puissance et la connaissance. Il pensait que ce Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait le lui apporter. Mais, sans le savoir, il s'était laissé gagner par ce qu'il avait toujours haï. Et, inconsciemment, il l'avait détruit, elle.

**Never goes away**  
_Ne part jamais_

**Never goes away**  
_Ne part jamais_

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_

**Never goes away**  
_Ne part jamais_

**Never goes away**  
_Ne part jamais_

**Never goes away**  
_Ne part jamais_

**Never goes away**  
_Ne part jamais_

Si seulement il l'avait laissé rester auprès de lui, s'il avait osé tout lui dire, lui avouer son amour inconditionnel. Peut-être aurait-ce été différent. Mais à présent, il était trop tard pour le savoir.

**Get away from**  
_Éloignes-toi de_

**Me**  
_Moi_

**Gimme my space back, you gotta just**  
_Rends-moi mon espace, tu dois simplement_

**Go**  
_Partir_

**Everything comes down the memories of you**  
_Tout revient à tes souvenirs_

**I've kept it in but now I letting you**  
_J'ai gardé cela mais à présent je te le fais_

**Know**  
_Savoir_

**I've let you go**  
_Je t'ai laissé partir_

**Get away from me**  
_Loin de moi_

**(x2)**  
_(x2)_

**I've let you go**  
_Je t'ai laissé partir_

Il voudrait tourner la page. Ne plus penser à elle à longueur de temps. Mais cela lui est impossible. Chaque soir, il lui adresse cette supplique muette :_ Je t'en prie, laisse-moi. Reprends tes souvenirs et laisse-moi vivre_. Maiselle ne l'écoute jamais.

**(Chorus)**  
_(Refrain)_

**I've let myself become you**  
_Je me suis laissé devenir toi_

**I've let myself become**  
_Je me suis laissé devenir_

**Lost inside these thoughts of you**  
_Perdu à l'intérieur de tes souvenirs_

**Giving up a part of me**  
_Abandonnant une partie de moi_

**I've let myself become you**  
_Je me suis laissé devenir toi_


End file.
